


you ask me to hold you (that's the devil's work)

by johnllauren



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mr. Boddy (mentioned), Porn with Feelings, implied/referenced trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: And now, sitting across from Green at three in the morning while they sip too-hot cups of tea, mouths numb to the heat, Wadsworth sees the same painfully honest man he saw when Green had told them all he felt no personal shame. He had known Green was gay almost as soon as they had been acquainted, the same way Green knew about him, even if Wadsworth hadn’t said anything. Men like them had a way of knowing. Green looks up at him and sees through the hot steam coming from the mugs and the haze the early morning hours bring and makes direct eye contact with him and Wadsworth can’t stop himself from thinking that maybe he feels the safest he’s felt in a long time.Or, they are adjusting to a new life and everything that comes with it, including each other.
Relationships: Mr. Green/Wadsworth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	you ask me to hold you (that's the devil's work)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robine/gifts), [mcflym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcflym/gifts).



> title from "going to monaco" by the mountain goats  
> the title for this on google docs is "mr green invented love" so make of that what you will

Green’s place was beginning to feel more and more familiar to him, as he had been staying there more and more. Perhaps Green had realized there was no way anyone could feel comfortable at Boddy’s manor, or maybe it had been a way of insinuating something more. Either way, all Wadsworth wanted was to get _out_ of that place, so he accepted Green’s offer to stay over, and had been surprised when Green meant that Wadsworth would be sleeping on the couch. Wadsworth had raised an eyebrow, questioning. “I wouldn’t want to stay there, and I can’t imagine you do.” was the response. 

Over breakfast (coffee and burnt eggs) the next morning, Green had told Wadsworth that he was welcome anytime. The apartment was small, definitely only meant for one person, but Green assured him he was welcome. 

(Wadsworth had tried to be polite and declined, but he quickly found out that sleeping in Boddy’s house now was even worse than before, if that was possible, and he found himself returning to Green.)

If the people in Green’s building noticed, or had anything to say about the frequency of Wadsworth’s visits, they haven’t said anything yet. Wadsworth doesn’t know what he’ll say when they do. 

Wadsworth stops counting how many nights he spent there after the fifth, but one night he finds himself sitting on the couch, watching the clock tick instead of trying to sleep. Closing his eyes had gotten harder and harder when everything he saw was a body. A book sits on his lap, but he hasn’t opened it. He should be cleaning, at least tidying, or maybe reading. And he would have been. Before. But he can’t find the motivation to do anything but stare, unthinking, unblinking. He tries not to think about his inaction because he’s afraid it’ll tear him apart. 

The clock reads 3:04 when Wadsworth hears footsteps. Years of strange, unknown guests roaming Boddy’s house have made him immune to the fear that might’ve gripped anyone else. It turns out to be Green, walking slowly and cautiously. He doesn’t notice Wadsworth is awake until he’s in the living room, trying to sneak past the couch into the kitchen.

“Oh. Wadsworth.” 

“What are you doing awake at this - this hour?” 

The hall light that stays on at night (it had been at Green’s insistence, but it helped Wadsworth more than he would like to let on) illuminates his grimace. “Couldn’t sleep. You?” 

“The same.” Wadsworth concedes.

“I was going to make tea. Would you like some?” Green asks, and Wadsworth nods.

He leaves to go to the kitchen, and Wadsworth follows after he returns the unopened book to Green’s bookshelf. Wadsworth watches as Green puts up the kettle (of course Green has a kettle) and waits wordlessly at the kitchen table until Green sits across from him, two cups of black tea in his hand. 

And now, sitting across from Green at three in the morning while they sip too-hot cups of tea, mouths numb to the heat, Wadsworth sees the same painfully honest man he saw when Green had told them all he felt no personal shame. Green was brave to confess that, even if they were in the presence of a murderer and a war criminal, even when everyone had something to confess, Wadsworth thinks, because none of it was Green’s fault. He had known Green was gay almost as soon as they had been acquainted, the same way Green knew about him, even if Wadsworth hadn’t said anything. Men like them had a way of knowing. Green looks up at him and sees through the hot steam coming from the mugs and the haze the early morning hours bring and makes direct eye contact with him and Wadsworth can’t stop himself from thinking that maybe he feels the safest he’s felt in a long time.

“Have you had sex with a man?” Green asks suddenly, and it’s so honest and cutting that Wadsworth blinks in surprise.

“Yes.” He says.

Green doesn’t ask with whom, but Wadsworth assumes he knows. Green, for his part, doesn’t say anything about it. 

After a few moments of silence that is neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, Wadsworth speaks again. “Why do you ask?” 

“I was wondering if -”

“Yes.” 

“I didn’t finish my question.” Green says, but he’s smiling. 

“If the question is ‘do you want to fuck,’ the answer is yes.” 

“That’s a rather harsh way of putting it, but something along those lines.” Green responds, and Wadsworth briefly wonders if he’s the type of sap to say ‘make love,’ then decides he doesn’t need to waste his time thinking of such things. 

It’s not like Wadsworth hadn’t thought about going to bed with Green. He had thought about it a fair amount, especially after he had started staying with Green, knowing Green was into men and only 15 feet away. Wadsworth had allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of Green kissing him, pressing him against a wall and having his way with him… He just didn’t think it could ever be a reality, not after he had been taught that he wasn’t allowed to ask for or initiate these things. 

“Can I kiss you?” Green asks.

Wadsworth had thought that was implied when he had told Green he was willing to fuck, but he nods anyway.

Green stands and pushes in his chair, leaving his half-full mug unattended, and walks closer to where Wadsworth sits. Wadsworth looks up at him as he comes closer, as he stops just in front of him and bends down, their faces only inches apart. Green places his hand on Wadsworth’s jaw. He looks into Wadsworth’s eyes and Wadsworth matches his gaze. His breath catches and for a moment the only thing Wadsworth is aware of is his eyes, wide open and full of trust and another emotion Wadsworth can’t quite place. Green’s eyes flick down to Wadsworth’s lips, a gesture so innocent Wadsworth almost gasps, and then he kisses him. 

Green’s lips are soft, his kiss gentle. Wadsworth shuts his eyes and leans into it, lets Green kiss him. It’s slow, Green cautious and almost awkward even in this pursuit, but Wadsworth doesn’t mind, especially not as Green’s tongue moves to part his lips and Wadsworth all but melts into it. Green’s other hand comes up to rest on the back of Wadsworth’s neck, a place so vulnerable that Wadsworth tenses and Green pulls away. 

“Are you okay?” Green asks instantly, searching Wadsworth’s eyes for any hesitation.

Wadsworth nods, confused. “I’m fine.” 

“You stiffened.” 

“You put your hand on my neck.” 

“Did you think I would hurt you?” Green asks. When no response comes, “Wadsworth?” Wadsworth looks down. “Has - has someone hurt you?” 

Wadsworth looks back up at him. “Just kiss me.”

“Wadsworth, I don’t want to do this if you’re not comfortable.” 

“I told you I was fine.”

Green sighs. “Okay.” A pause. “But you have to tell me if you want to stop, if I do something you don’t like, if you feel uncomfortable.” When Wadsworth doesn’t answer, he continues, “Okay?”

“Okay.” He concedes. 

“Bedroom?” Green asks, waiting for a response from Wadsworth before doing anything.

Wadsworth nods and follows Green to the bedroom.

Green’s bedroom looks exactly how Wadsworth expected it to, somewhat messy with two bookshelves exponentially larger than the one by the couch and a small IKEA desk. His bed is made, though it’s sloppy, the comforter thrown halfheartedly over the mattress and two pillows, both halfway fluffed, lying on top. Green turns to him expectantly, though his eyes are still nervous, and Wadsworth shuts the door behind them. 

“Are you ready?” Green asks, and Wadsworth would have been annoyed by all the questioning if he wasn’t currently overwhelmed by the desire to _kiss Green._

Wadsworth leans in this time, and they’re kissing again, Green resting both of his hands on Wadsworth’s hips. Green’s kiss is still soft, but this time there’s something more behind it, like he knows he’s about to get Wadsworth’s clothes off, and Wadsworth welcomes it. Green’s tongue finds Wadsworth’s lips again, and Wadsworth welcomes it, deepening the kiss with what could only be described as fervor. 

Green moves his hands to unbutton Wadsworth’s shirt (Wadsworth hasn’t been able to buy new clothes since Boddy’s death, and all he owns at this point is his butler uniform, so he’s taken to wearing button downs and dress pants every day. It took a while to get used to his reflection without the waistcoat, and Green had offered him clothes, but he had refused in an effort to keep some of his pride intact. Neither of them had mentioned it, and for a brief moment Wadsworth wonders if Green will say something now, but he doesn’t). He works at trying to unbutton it, which takes three times longer than it would probably take Wadsworth, likely because he won’t break the kiss, and then Wadsworth wrestles with it until it comes off and lands unceremoniously on the carpet. 

“Bed,” says Green, breaking the kiss, and Wadsworth nods. Green pulls off his sweater and tosses it somewhere on the floor. Wadsworth was about to turn and obey him, but he stops cold as Green strips in front of him, something he should have thought routine since they’re about to fuck. Wadsworth had known Green was hot as soon as he saw him, but _this,_ seeing Green in front of him with his torso exposed, was more than he had expected. He realizes he’s staring, but that doesn’t stop him from continuing to do so, looking at what he’s finally allowed to see. 

He doesn’t notice Green is looking at him until Green clears his throat, and then Wadsworth snaps his attention back to Green’s face. A pang of fear runs through him because he didn’t _listen,_ and he doesn’t want to know what Green might do to punish him, but Green is smiling. 

“Do you, um. Like what you see?” Green asks with a lopsided grin, and maybe it’s a little more goofy than Wadsworth expected anything to be in this setting, but he _likes_ it. 

Wadsworth nods, unable to be anything but honest with him, and Green laughs. He looks at Wadsworth with an expression Wadsworth can’t place. Wadsworth can’t believe he’s _laughing_ when they’re about to have sex, but here he is, somewhere between laughing and giggling. He steps closer to Wadsworth, places a hand on his hip and connects their lips again. Wadsworth kisses him back, which is difficult when Green is still smiling, but he doesn’t mind. Their torsos touch, and Green is warm and soft and Wadsworth finds his mind wandering to thoughts of waking up next to him, spending lazy days with him, lingering touches and kisses. 

These thoughts will get him nowhere, he thinks, as Green’s hands move up to explore his torso. Caught off-guard by the touch, Wadsworth gasps into the kiss, and Green pulls away to look into his eyes. 

“What?” Wadsworth asks.

“You’re cute.” Green says. 

And he shouldn’t be affected by something so childish and _stupid_ , really, but Wadsworth can’t control the blush that creeps across his cheeks. Green must notice, because he cups Wadsworth’s jaw, fingers gliding over his lips. He looks like he’s going to say something, but remains silent. Wadsworth doesn’t mind, because he doesn’t think he could form words if he tried. 

“Green,” Wadsworth breathes, and it’s different. Different than anything had been before, because he _wants_ Green, wants Green to touch him and kiss him and love him. Perhaps, had Green’s thumb not been brushing against Wadsworth’s cheek like Wadsworth was a painting that belonged in a museum, the thought would have scared him. But now all he can do is indulge himself. 

“Wadsworth.” Green replies, his voice just as gentle. His other hand is pressed to the small of Wadsworth’s back, soft but stable. 

“Kiss me.” Wadsworth says, and Green doesn’t waste any time complying. 

The kiss is still gentle, but it’s desperate, and Green pulls Wadsworth closer to him until they’re flush against each other. Wadsworth reaches up and entwines his hand in Green’s hair, which is just as soft as he thought it would be, and his other hand grasps at Green’s back. Wadsworth _wants_ desperately, and Green must be able to tell because he deepens the kiss and slides his leg between Wadsworth’s. Wadsworth, already half hard, welcomes the contact.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Wadsworth says, unable to tell if he’s controlling the way he ruts against Green’s thigh.

“ _God_ , Wadsworth,” Green says, resting his forehead against Wadsworth’s, breathing heavily. Then he presses a kiss to Wadsworth’s neck, hot and wet, sucking it just enough to make Wadsworth wonder if it’ll leave a mark, and Wadsworth gasps. “I want to take care of you so bad. Can I take care of you?” Green asks, imploring, pressing chaste kisses to Wadsworth’s neck and collarbone in between the words.

“ _Yes,_ ” Wadsworth says, voice already strained, trying to hold back his own moans. “Yes, Green, _please._ ” 

Green lowers himself so his face is aligned with Wadsworth’s belt. His hands begin to undo it as he presses gentle kisses to Wadsworth’s stomach. Wadsworth keens, biting his lip to muffle the sound, and Green delights in it, continuing to lick and bite as he slides Wadsworth’s belt out of its loops. He looks up at Wadsworth as he begins to undo his fly, checking that Wadsworth is okay, and he’s met with the sight of Wadsworth, face flushed, hair already slightly askew, biting down on his lip. 

“Don’t be afraid, Wadsworth. I want to hear you,” he says, his voice gentle.

Confusion washes over Wadsworth’s face. “There are people in your building, Green.” He says, voice still far from normal.

Green raises an eyebrow. “It’s three in the morning, Wadsworth, they’re sleeping. Let me hear the sounds you make.” 

By now Green is able to slide down Wadsworth’s pants, leaving them to pool around his ankles. He palms Wadsworth’s dick over his underwear and Wadsworth moans aloud. Spurred on by this, Green stands, presses kisses along Wadsworth’s neck, down to his collarbone, his chest. “I want to kiss all of you, Wadsworth, god. Fuck you ‘till you can’t remember your fucking name.” Green says, and it shouldn’t be hot, but god, it is. Wadsworth just nods, powerless to do anything else. 

Green is busying himself biting and sucking on Wadsworth’s neck. “Fuck, Wadsworth, I want you.”

“So _take me._ ” Wadsworth says, and it’s getting harder to stand as his legs feel like jelly. “I’m _yours_.” It’s more than he had been willing to say, but when Green has him in this compromising position, well. 

Green undoes his own fly as well, sliding off and stepping out of his jeans. He nods to the bed, and Wadsworth complies (after getting a full view of his dick, already hard and considerably bigger than his, dripping precum), lying on Green’s bed. Green joins after him, straddling him almost instantly, lying on top of him to be able to kiss him. 

“What do you want?” Green asks. “Tell me what you want me to do, anything, and I’ll give it to you.” 

“Anything,” Wadsworth replies, and it is honest, too honest. “Everything. I want you, Green.”

“You have me.” Green replies, just as honest, and it doesn’t scare Wadsworth. “But you need to tell me what you want right now.”

“Fuck me.” Wadsworth says immediately. 

“God,” Green says, and judging by the look on his face he has no objection.

Green kisses and his way down Wadsworth’s torso, leaving Wadsworth moaning, something he thinks he can get used to. He indulges in the sounds, probably more than he should, but they’ve got all the time in the world. Green leaves marks all over his chest and stomach, and the sight of Wadsworth marked up by him is something that could make him dizzy if he thought about it too much. 

“Do you have lube?” Wadsworth asks. 

“Of course I do.” Green replies. “What kind of homosexual do you take me for?” He smiles against Wadsworth’s stomach, looking up to see Wadsworth smiling back at him. “In the drawer.” 

Green separates from Wadsworth, something that takes a significant amount of effort, and opens his drawer to get his Vaseline. Wadsworth watches him do so somewhat curiously. Boddy had always used oil for this, so he finds Green’s choice odd, but maybe anything that doesn’t remind him of Boddy should be a good thing. 

“Have you done this before?” Green asks, holding the jar in his hand.

“Yes.” Wadsworth says. “Not on this end, though.”

“So you know how this works.” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you ready?” 

“God, Green, fuck me already.” 

“Alright, alright,” Green says, leaning down to kiss Wadsworth again.

Wadsworth kisses him back. Green opens the jar and coats his fingers with the Vaseline, pulling a face as he does so and wiping the excess off on the bedsheet. He uses his other hand to spread it out so it coats his fingers evenly. 

“This might hurt.” he says, cautious.

“I don’t care.” Wadsworth replies. 

They shift themselves so Green has access to Wadsworth’s ass. Carefully, he enters Wadsorth with a finger. Wadsworth moans. 

“Is this okay?” Green asks before moving it, though he desperately wants to, and as soon as Wadsworth nods he gives in to the urge, getting Wadsworth ready slowly. When Wadsworth releases most of the tension he’s still holding onto, adjusting to the feeling of Green’s finger, Green joins the finger with another. 

“Shit, Green.” Wadsworth says, breathy and desperate. “Fuck.” 

“You’re so good, Wadsworth, so good for me.” Green says, his voice deep. He moves so that he’s able to capture Wadsworth’s lips in a kiss. Wadsworth kisses back slowly, softly, letting out a wanton moan as Green slips a finger inside of him. Green doesn’t break the kiss as he does so, and Wadsworth reaches up to entwine his hands in Green’s hair. 

They kiss, soft and sweet and slow, as Green’s fingers work him open slowly, gingerly. The kiss is a stark contrast to the way Green is searching for his prostate and Wadsworth is making noises against his mouth. He finds it, and Wadsworth moans, loud and wanting into the kiss. 

“Fuck me,” Wadsworth breathes. 

Green nods and pulls away. “I’ll have to stop kissing you, though,” he says against Wadsworth’s lips. “Unfortunately.”

Wadsworth nods ever so slightly. Green separates from him, sits back up and grabs the vaseline, covering his dick, already hard, and slides into Wadsworth. Wadsworth gasps, then moans, shifting his hips to accommodate Green’s dick. 

“Shit.” Wadsworth says through gritted teeth. 

He’s fucked other men before, but he’s never _received_ like this. He understands, now, how people can love this. Green’s dick fills him, makes him feel different than he’s ever felt before. It starts painful, but the pain is _good,_ he welcomes it. He’s sensitive enough that it’s the only thing he can feel. Green slides in and out of him, establishing a rhythm. Wadsworth doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything as good as this, as good as Green moving in him like this, like it’s what he was meant to do. 

Green busies himself kissing Wadsworth’s neck, his mouth open, kissing hot and wet, still thrusting into Wadsworth as Wadsworth grasps at the sheets, making noises practically in time with the thrusts.

“Are you having sex with me or my neck?” Wadsworth asks.

“Either. Or both.” Green responds, smiling against Wadsworth’s neck. 

“Fuck, Green.” Wadsworth says. 

Green reaches around to put his hand on Wadsworth’s cock, running his hand over it in time with his thrusts, and Wadsworth lets out a helpless sound. 

They stay like that, Green rocking into Wadsworth, gentle but wanting, both of them letting out noises without trying to quiet themselves. Green places a hand on Wadsworth’s back, then, steeling himself. 

“Hold on, Wadsworth, I’m-” and it’s a miracle he can even still speak, really. 

“Inside me.” Wadsworth says, voice deep and insistent. 

Green is about to ask if he’s sure, but he’s operating on borrowed time, really, what with Wadsworth underneath him moaning like that, and he moans Wadsworth’s name as he orgasms. Wadsworth, for his part, doesn’t last long after that: a few thrusts and Green’s hand on his dick and then he’s gone, too, head rolling back onto Green’s shoulder as he cums. 

“God.” Green says eloquently. Wadsworth nods. Green stays inside him, strokes Wadsworth through the high of it all, then gradually pulls out, replacing his dick with a finger to keep Wadsworth from feeling too empty too soon. 

“What are you doing?” Wadsworth asks, after a few seconds of regaining his posture. “Are we - again?”

Green shakes his head. “This is supposed to help. With the… emptiness.” 

Wadsworth doesn’t exactly understand, but he doesn’t try to fight Green either. Green slides his finger out and Wadsworth does feel what Green had described as emptiness, the sudden absence of pressure where it had been so intense for what felt like so long. Green lowers himself onto the bed, cupping Wadsworth’s jaw with his hand gently as he pulls Wadsworth in for another kiss. 

“I should probably clean up.” Green says, but he makes no effort to move now that his head is on a pillow. 

Wadsworth allows himself to appreciate the moment, the way Green looks in the room illuminated only by dim lamplight, hair matted with sweat, chest rising and falling dramatically, like he’s panting. His lips are red and swollen, and Wadsworth thinks to himself that he did that, he kissed and kissed and did more than kiss Green until both of them were gasping for breath, lying in their own bliss. 

He tears himself out of his reverie begrudingly, wanting to stay here with Green but understanding when he isn’t welcome. 

“I guess I’ll be going, then.” Wadsworth says, “Thank you for having me these past days, Green, really, -” He isn’t going to pretend it doesn’t hurt him to leave, but he understands when his end of the deal is held up, and he has at least enough pride to realize that. 

“What?” Green asks. 

Wadsworth looks at him quizzically. “I thought - we had sex. I thought you wanted me to go.” 

Green shakes his head immediately. “All I want is for you to stay. Do you want to stay?” 

He looks at Wadsworth, really looks at him, and maybe it’s just the intimate moment, but Wadsworth feels seen, wants to be honest with him. “Yes,” he says, and it is desperate. 

“Can I kiss you?” Green asks, soft. 

Wadsworth kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him. Green’s hands make their way into Wadsworth’s hair, and Wadsworth holds him close, but it’s gentle, caring. When Green breaks away, he doesn’t seem happy about it. “We should clean up,” he says, and Wadsworth nods. 

Green wipes them down with a cloth, his touch still ginger, and Wadsworth revels in it. After the cloth is tossed into the laundry pile, Green climbs back onto the bed, still smiling. He reaches for Wadsworth and Wadsworth pulls him closer, like they’ve done this every day for years, like this is routine. 

They’re still laying like that when Wadsworth’s eyes start to pinch shut. “Go to sleep, Wadsworth,” Green says, his lips brushing against Wadsworth’s forehead. 

“Are you sure? I could go to the couch -” 

“Stay, Wadsworth,” Green says. It sounds like a question, like Green is asking him to stay, and Wadsworth nods. 

He tries to detach himself from Green, then, with a “sorry, I could move over,” but Green shakes his head. 

“It’s okay, Wadsworth, you’re safe.” Green says. 

Wadsworth nods, and either he is too tired to think properly or he trusts Green, because he believes him. 

There will be time, later, to talk about how and why Wadsworth wasn’t used to the tenderness, wasn’t used to being around someone who cares. And they will work through it together, adjust to life in a shared one-bedroom apartment, learn everything about the other. But there is time for that later. Now, they fall asleep in each other’s arms for the first of many nights, and the world is kind.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i honestly dont know if i should apologize for this or not


End file.
